Sensations
by BrickxBloss-Reds
Summary: -"Aveces la vida te da tragos amargos y aveces dulces...cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles y duras y crees que ya no hay salida y estas estancado, hay una pequeña luz que te guía, para poder solucionar las cosas...¿crees que no has vivido lo suficiente?...ven conmigo"-me dijo y miré los ojos rojos de mi enemigo que me invitaba.
1. ¿Dulce o Agrio?

Sensations

Hola he traído esto! estaba en mi cabeza y dije tengo que ponerlo! y aqui está espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!

_Brick-pensamientos_

Brick-normal

Demashita Power Puff Girls Z no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solamente la historia.

Dulce ...¿o Agrio?

Las chicas estaban en clases, todo transcurría normalmente, Kaoru estaba durmiendo en clase de literatura, su cabello ahora más largo (le llegaba hasta el inicio del pecho) caía de una forma hermosa sobre su butaca y parte de su hermoso rostro que parecía de otro lado Miyako limaba despreocupadamente sus hermosas uñas bien cuidadas no por faltarle el respeto a la maestra, si no por que esta se había salido del tema y platicaba algo sobre los ingratos hombres, sus caireles perfectamente echos llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, su rubio cabello estaba suelto y con pasadores detenia su fleco dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos azules y como siempre tenía chicos mirando cada movimiento sutil que hacia sacandoles suspiros.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Momoko que se dedicaba a observar como un poco de luz de afuera se filtraba hasta la madera de su banca (mesa), sus largos cabellos caían ligeramente dandoles un poco de sol haciendo que su cabello pelirojo brillara de una forma **más hermosa**... estaba concentrada pensando; pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, simplemente en su mundo, en realidad a ella sí no le interesaba nada de esa materia se sabía todo, es más si quisiera ella podría saltarsela...pero ella era la niña perfecta ¿no?, o eso pensaban todos, la que no haría ninguna locura ni actuaría irresponsablemente NUNCA, o eso creían todos, pero siempre pensaba que pasaría si por una vez en su vida decidiera divertirse y actuar por impulso solo una vez.

-"_Mas hermosa"-_En ese pensamiento se quedó, si fuera mas divertida, talvez seería mas interesante, tal vez pudiera ser mas irresistible.

Si por una vez en su vida decidiera divertirse y actuar por impulso seguro que todos hablarian de eso, pero ¿importaba realmente eso?, se había esforzado mucho por ganar ese papel de niña buena e impecable, si , esa palabra y era la que la aburmaba ¿era feliz siendo asi?

-Sonó la campana-

Mientras de un callejón salía un chico de gorra roja caminando tranquilo y con las manos en los bolsillos, en unas horas talvez saldria a divertirsepor unos tragos o algo, caminó con cara de aburrimiento y pasó las calles y tiendas igual, desde hace años que no tenían acción, como extrañaba esos días en los que molestaban a la gente y eso, era divertido pero siempre les pateaban el trasero unas niñas, y su orgullo de hombre empezaba a desmoroarse por eso sus hermanos y el decidieron tener su dignidad intacta dejando de meterse con ellas.

Todos sabían quien era lo reconocían inmediatamente, Brick "El lider de los Rowdy Ruff Boys", era una persona de cuidado pues apesar de ya no ser un villano si era algo problematico, tenía peleas callejeras junto a sus dos hermanos, muchas malas lenguas hablaban que tenía problemas tipicas de cualquier muchacho en su situación drogas, alcohol ...hasta mafia, sin embargo de todo su realidad era otra, pero el los ignoraba, no le importaba siempre fue de esas personas que e valia o que dijeran o no de el.

Iba tranquilo mirando todo, comenzaban a haber nubes que tapaban el sol y un rayo de luz salió directo a cierta parte cerca de él, una dulceria, no sabía bien por que pero sintió antojo de un dulce, un chico de 16 años en una dulceria jaja que malote era, se rió por su pensamiento pero aun asi entró.

Recordó muchas cosas una vez dentro, cuando miró enfrente, estaba una hermosa muchacha peliroja igual que el, de ojos rosas pidiendo dulces, ¿La conocía?, ¡claro que si!, ¿quien no? Bueno todos los ciudadanos estaban ciegos por no saber de las PPGZ son niñas normales solo que con otra ropa,pero hacia mucho que no se veían pues ya no había villanos así que seguro habían cambiado mucho,sobre todo el apenas estaba asimilando ese cambio en este justo momento, ¿la razón?, bueno en cuanto la vió pensó que sería bueo esperar a que se fuera, pero a la muchacha se le cayó algo y decidió recogerlo y el prestó mas atención ya que traía una falda un tanto corta de cuadros rojos con negros, una blusa con escote era de tirantes blanca, que marcaba bien su pequeña cintura y su cadera, hacía algo de calor aún pues seguía siendo verano y en otros meses apenas vendría el otoñ se quedó paralizado era su nemesis y se veía tan...bien, miró su cara de perfil y era hermosa, era más afilada, nariz recta, pestañas largas, labios rojos ¿cuando se había vuelto tan atractiva?,o siempre fue asi? porque no notó antes su hermoso y sedoso cabello?, su blanca sonrisa? que se la dedicaba ahora a el vendedor quien le sonreia que envidia era encantadora y se la dedicaba a todos, sintio ganas de que le dedicara una sonrisa a el, y su perfume como a fresa solo empeoró la situasión, decidió que se quedó mucho tiempo parado como estúpido y decidió sentarse para no llamar la atención.

A pesar de todo, la chica traía un semblante algo apagado podía sonreir pero sus ojos estaban tristes, dijo u bajito "gracias" con una voz mas melodiosa y vió como se fué de ahí hsta que la perdió de vista por la ventana.

Entonces fué al mostrador y pidió los mismos caramelos que había escuchado pedir a la chica peliroja, el dueño del local puso una cara de miedo y temblando de nervios le dió rapidamente al muchacho lo que pidió, ese chico había robado junto con sus hermanos muchas veces en su local, aunque ellos ya no lo hacian en su tienda pues siendo adolescentes tenían mejores cosas en que pensar o robar... y era seguro que ahora ellos podrían ser mas peligrosos, así que sin dudarlo le entrgó los caramelos, pero se sorprendió demasiado cuando Brick con un rapido movimiento le entrgó el dinero (cosa que el no se esperaba) ¿para que le pagaba si tantas veces habia tomado lo que quería?.

El señor le dió las gracias por su compra y Brick lo miró extrañado y algo salió del local y tomó un pequeño caramelo de color rosa entre sus manos y lo observo levantandolo, el rayo del sol traspasó el dulce, haciendolo ver algo transparente, todos esperaban que el robara y actuara mal como el señor de la tienda, era normal aunque no era un villano si se consideraba un criminal, pero no por diversion como antes, por necesidad, pero obvio que eso no lo iba a estar diciendo para excusarse ni nada. ¿Que pensarían de el si decidiera hacer por una vez las cosas diferentes?, ¿que es una buena persona?.

Su contraprte era suertuda tenía todo, personas que la querían, respeto, amor..., nunca pasó por lo que él y sus hermanos vivieron, ellas tuvieron lo que ellos no.

¿Que hubiera pasado si el hubiera nacido diferente, y no como tuvo que nacer?

Seguro que seería fan de las PPGZ por salvar su vida-rió soltando una carcajada pero no de burla solo un tanto divertido-no seeria su enemigo...seguro invitaría a salir a Blossom y la haría su novia y coquetearía con ella porque aparte era una chica hermosa e inteligente, ¿que habría sentido por ella?...acaso solo la ve como su nemesis?...o solo no quiere ser mas transparente? miró el caramelo con la luz y se lo llevó a la boca y saboreó el sabor dulce que inundó su boca y la imagen de la peliroja y sus ojos llegó a su cabeza.

Ella ni siquiera se fijaría en el...

-¿Será tan dulce tu vida...o también tendrá un toque agrio?-soltó al viento como si ella pudiera escucharlo.

¿Lo sigo? Reviews(?)


	2. Tibio

Hola soy yo de nuevo, esta historia me esta gustando mas q las demás que he escrito porque soy media lugubre, y dramatica pero dije en esta no!, debo hacer una de romance un romance padre :3 asi que talvez el primer cap. quedo un poco depresivo de nuevo, prometo mejorar eso xD aunque si habrá un poco de drama pero haber que tal va quedando,

**Nota: este fic, fue inspiracion de otros fics, entre unos está el fic de "Demashitaa:No Hai" de la autora Miss Nutella, a quienes decidí en honor a ellla (ya que es de mis escritoras favoritas) nombrar a los chicos, igual a como ella los nombro en SU historia, a ella se le ocurrieron** esos nombres, que me encantaron, y dije aa me encanta como suenan en cada uno, asi que la idea de los nombres es de ella, a lo que son

Brick/Makoto

Boomer/Hotaru

Butch/Koiji

sin más aqui les dejo el capitulo.

**Punto medio: Tibio**

**¿Porque aveces seremos tan frios por fuera pero al mismo tiempo tan cálidos por dentro, tendremos algún punto medio?  
**

...¿Irresistibles las sensaciones que te da la vida o no?...

Su cuarto era su lugar del que casi nunca salía pues se llenaba de paz y podia estar tranquila, era rosa pastel, pero no por eso parecía de niña, era un cuarto mas maduro, pues tenía una enorme cama, un escritorio donde hacia sus tareas, una gran banca/cama junto a la ventana donde habían cojines y se sentaba a mirar lo que fuera que pasara afuera, a pesar de todo era moderna (los muebes eran de madera negra combinada con el rosa pastel) tenía un ambiente calido, su closet era enorme y tenía tambien un espejo completo en el cual se admiraba cada día antes de salir y para cepillar su largo cabello aunque no tan largo como antes.

Se miró en su espejo y se acomodó un poco su fleco, que ya estaba un poco más largo, lo usaba un poco de lado, lo traia suelto ese día y su moño rojo a un lado de su cabeza.

Acababa de comer sus dulces favritos, los que habian logrado escapar de las manos de su hermana y se encontraba en su cuarto al fin era viernes, de repente empezó a sonar su celular.

-Kaoru?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssss

-¡Makoto!-lo llamó una voz que conocía perfectamente, era chillona y demasiado aguda para su gusto, el chico volteó como no queriendo la cosa y la observó con irritación.

-Shirogame-dijo lamentando su suerte por encontrarsela.

La chica pecosa y peliroja se le acercó y sonrió de manera tonta.

-ya te dije tontito que me digas Himeko.

Makoto le dedicó una mirada helada y la chica tragó saliva, ante esos ojos rojisimos glaciales y la dejó muda.

Makoto-no tengo esa confianza para llamarte asi.

Himeko-vamos me has visto varias veces y...

Makoto-si, porque trabajo en el bar al que vas los jueves-dijo cortante interrumpiéndola, le caía mal pues las chicas como ella se le aventaban y le desagradaban, el prefería tener retos y las cosas mas difíciles porque las valoraba más. (oh si chicas eso es cierto con los hombres)

Himeko-bueno si, pero hemos hablado...

Makoto-puedes recordarlo? estas que te caes de borracha la otra vez dijiste que eras la PPGZ rosa (xD)..."_ya quisieras"-_pensó

Himeko-Soy tu mejor cliente o no?-dijo acercandose a él.

Makoto-(_rayos me va a violar TwT_) te agradesco que me dejes buena propina pero la que tu me das justo la dejo en el bar pues pensaria que estoy robando el dinero de una semana del bar, no soy interesado mi dinero me lo gano con el sudor de mi frente trabajando y asi estoy bien, si creiste que podrias comprarme con tu dinero lamento decirte que no soy así...nos vemos-dijo rechazandola, caminando a su casa, necesitaba descansar un poco.

Himeko solo hizo un berrinche enojada.

Himeko-"esto no se va a quedar asi"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssss

-En la habitación de Momoko...

Kaoru-vamos Momoko, solo diviertete esta noche dicen que ese antro esta genial-dijo la muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes.-antes te divertías más-dijo tratando de convencerla, y no es que ellas fueran fiesteras, solo que MIyako tenía salidas al centro comercial seguidas, y ella pues se la pasaba entrenando o jugando futbo con sus amigos pero Momoko siempre estaba metida en su cuarto.

Momoko-Kaoru, sabes que no salgo para estudiar, necesito el mejor promedio para poder ir a estudiar a la mejor universidad.

Kaoru-Eserio quieres irte?

Momoko-ya te he dicho que mis padres...-la interrumpio un gruñido de su amiga de ojos verdes.

Kaoru-Maldición Momoko tu tienes que decidirlo, no tus padres

Momoko comenzó a pensar y miró hacia el suelo.

Kaoru-vamos Momoko no te pongas triste solo queremos que seas feliz, divertamonos hoy, descansa de los estudios al menos un dia.

Momoko lo medito por pocos segundos y sonrio, de todas formas cuantas cosas divertidas se habrá perdido? aparte era viernes y la noche era joven, después pensaria si ser estudiar para cheff en parís era lo mejor o solo no sabia aun que era lo que papás le dijeron que seeria bueno irse allá y ella tenía su meta planeada, le faltaba poco para alcanzarla, no pensaba en vivir las cosas de forma distinta y es que pronto las cosas iban a cambiar.

Momoko-Esta bien llamare a Miyako-dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad se emocionaba mucho cuando salía talvez deberia hacerlo mas seguido

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssss

Brick llegaba a su casa y un chico moreno de ojos verdes que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala observando la television despegó la mirada uns instantes para ver al pelirojo y después volvió a dirigir su vista a la pantalla de plasma enfrente de él.

Brick-vaya que calor hace-dijo, con cara de fastidio

Butch lo notó y solo levantó una ceja.

Butch-hmp, supongo que estas de mal humor, dejame adivinar...fué la estúpida de Shirogame-dijo atinandole pues el pelirojo frunció el seño cuando dijo el nombre.

Brick-si para variar...oye Butch y Boomer?

Butch-lo obligué a que fuera a comprar comida para preparar la cena.

Brick P.O.V

Llegué a mi casa y vi que no estaba mi hermano Boomer, y mi hermano Butch estaba insoportable porque tenia hambre, asi que decidí subir a mi cuarto y dormirme,mi cuarto era rojo oscuro, mis muebles eran negros que mas podría decir? era un lugar frío, donde siempre estaba en solitario, donde muchas veces me desahogaba de manera desagradable, bebiendo demás, o fumando o solo llorando de coraje, si era hombre pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos, tenía muchos, como por ejemplo, ira, frustración, cansancio, desesperación, enojo, tristeza... aun asi nadie lo sabia todo siempre se hacía en secreto, estaba cansado ayer habia trabajado hasta las 4 de la mañana y me habia levantado a las 8 por mi inutil podía dormir de un tiempo acá, ¿La razón?, pesadillas, pesadillas no simples, me veía a mi en el mismo infierno y "El" ...estaba ahí.

Decidí no pensar en eso ya tenía muchos problemas, mis hermanos y yo no ibamos a la escuela lo cual no era bueno, por que?...no pretendia ser un "Barman" toda mi vida, Boomer trabajaba de camarero een un restaurante de ahí, el como sabía cocinar. Pues yo no era del todo un desastre en la cocina, trataba de ingeniarmelas sin Boomer, pero Butch era otra historia.

Butch por otro lado era distinto, pues tenía una gran fuerza fisica, pero el por ahora trabajaba siendo repartidor de pizzas, una oportunidad para invertir en la moto que tanto quería, y le iba bien con esas cosas del trafico pues mi hermano paresia manejar como poseido, aunque la pizza no llegara en "30 minutos", le daban una buena propina ¿la razon?, tenía lo suyo con las chicas, er coqueto y todas caian redonditas a sus pies, y asi fue como el idiota no fue tan idiota como parecia, pues sacaba provecho para comprarse lo que se le antojara y aun asi coquetear con chicas, claro excepto esa vez que coqueteo con una esposa joven, el mario celoso se puso como loco, pero Butch tiene una fuerza descomunal por eso no me preocupo...tanto.

Y bueno yo veía a mis hermanos convertirse en personas con mucho exito en el futuro, a Boomer lo veia como un gran Cheff y a Butch como un entrenador personal de esos que son como Militares y hacen a los famosos musculosos, y demás , pero a mi?, como me veía?, ni siquiera tenia la menor idea, es por eso que mi vida no era vida, pues servir bebidas a personas ebrias no era tan divertido, sobre todo cuando pierden la razó y te creen el hada de los dientes, o su mejor amiga para escucharlos con sus problemas, como si yo no tuviera mis propios , yo quería ser algo más, tener una buena vida, mis cosas, en el bar aveces me ponian a catar, y decían que lo hacia bien, la música, me gusta mucho, pues me puedo desahogar sin sentirme tan marica, dejo salir todo y me hace sentir, tan bien, la música para mi, es quien me tranquiliza, quien me reconforta y me hace sentir...libre

Normal P.O.V

Comenzó a fumar,todo era tan frío, aunque tuviera en su boca un cigarrillo, aunque se quemara la piel, seguiría siendo frió porque su corazón decidió hacerse así, después rechazado por todos , y de no importarle a nadie, de pensar con la mente fría como sobrevivir con 2 hermanos, que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar, pues el era el mayor, el era el lider, el quería sacarlos adelante, el quería darles todo aunque el no tuviera nada,el era frío como un témpano de hielo, tenía sus metas muy bien visualizadas y difícilmente cambiaría, casarse?, no, apenas puedo pensar en tener una oportunidad , un futuro como para pensar en las demás chicas que veía siempre ,que para el, son personas superficiales y egocéntricas por eso es que no le llamaban la atención, bueno hasta hoy...

Durmió por fin despues de fumar el cuarto cigarro, ya no queria pensar en más, y solo se dejó llevar.

Durmió por 3 horas hasta que...

-Brick-lo llamaban despacito aun asi eso le bastó para despertar.

Brick-que sucede Boomer?-dijo pasando su mano por su cara.

Boomer-Pues quería de-decirte que, quiero acompañarte esta tarde al antro

Brick-...-eso sí era extraño

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

Tocaron su timbre...

-Miyako?

Miyako-Momoko! que alegria me da que por fin salgas

Momoko-am si bueno supongo que es viernes y hace mucho que no me divierto

Miyako-si si!, verás conoci a un chico muy lindo hoy, y...

Kaoru-espera que?, jaja Miyako fuiste a ligar?

Miyako-noo, so-solo fui por el pan (xD)-dijo sonrojada

Momoko y Kaoru estallaron en carcajadas

Kaoru-si claro por el pan-dijo molestandola

Momoko-bien pues vamos!hay que arreglarnos...

El antro era lo de siempre, música para bailar, personas ligando, personas fumando, personas tomando...

Boomer estaba algo nervioso, pues al parecer buscaba a alguien.

Brick-y a quien buscas?

Boomer- a mi cita-dijo algo sonrojado.

Butch-seguro que no te dejará plantado?-dijo con una ceja alzada

Boomer lo miró mal.

Brick-Bien yo te observare desde la barra.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia allá.

Butch-sabes? debo hacer del baño, suerte Hotaru-dijo llendose al baño

Boomer espero eran apenas las 8:15 igual no tenía por que estar nervioso, mas bien tenia nervios de verla...

-Lo siento te hice esperar mucho?-escuchó una voz detrás de el, el volteó y vio a su chica rubia y sonrió.

Boomer-no te preocupes, no en realidad, casi acabo de llegar también.

-Oh lo siento ellas, son mis amigas, Momoko y Kaoru.

Boomer las miró, y sintio que empezó a sudar frio, eran ellas...

-Mucho gusto!-dijeron alegres las otras dos, como si no tuvieran menor idea de quien era él,...o talvez no la tenían

Boomer-hola, mucho gusto-dudaba en deccir su nombre real asi que decidió usar su otro nombre, el nombre que usaba para su empleo, y demás lugares que no fuera su casa, ya que si no le darian una patada en el trasero-soy Hotaru

las chicas lo miraron sin expresión alguna, y el sintio esos segundos eternos pues no sabia si lo habian reconocido, igual lo podian llevar a la carcel y hasta a sus hermanos, no sabía, que tal si estaban en peligro el y sus hermanos, que tal si los llevaban, que tal si...

Momoko-vaya! Miyako parece todo un caballero, me alegro que escogieras bien-dijo por fin la peliroja

Hotaru-que?-dijo aun pensando.

Kaoru-si, mas te vale que cuides a nuestra amiga o si no...

Miyako-chicas!-les reprochó con la mirada ¿De verdad se lo habian creido?

Momoko-confiamos en ti, y bueno no queremos incomodar, asi que mejor los dejamos solitos-dijo tomando a Kaoru y llendose a otro lado.

Miyako y el se les quedaron viendo.

Miyako-y tus hermanos no iban a venir?

Hotaru volteó hacia los lados, y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban, de los nervios no había escuchado a donde se habían ido.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssss

Él estaba en la barra de bebidas cuando notó que un chica se acercaba a Boomer/Hotaru, no estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca, aun así podía apreciar que era una chica rubia, todo estaba tranquilo, a Boomer se le iluminó la cara asi que parecía que si era la chica que estaba esperando con ansias, su bebida llegó y volteó hacia su amigo del bar quien se la ofrecía.

-vaya Makoto hasta cuando no trabajas vienes...-le dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos,algo musculoso y alto, era quien atendía el bar esa noche

Makoto lo volteó a ver y sonrió, el era su amigo desde que había comenzado a trabajar ahí, ya tenia años de conocerlo, tenian la misma edad.

Makoto-no te dejaría solo Hikaru-dijo sonriendo.

Hikaru-mentiroso, solo estas aqui para tomar-dijo reprochandole al chico de ojos rojos.

Makoto sonrió y asintió.

Makoto-si tienes toda la razón-dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada de nuevo a su hermano...

Hikaru-Sabes Makoto, te ve muy cansado viejo, deberías de...

Pero Makoto ya no escuchó más pues visualizó una cabellera peliroja cerca de donde estaba su hermano y se paró un tanto indiscreto, haciendo callar a Hikaru quien veía a su amigo pelirojo, Hikaru volteo a ver al lugar donde volteaba.

Makoto-Es ella...-murmuro bajo, no podia creer que la volviera a ver hoy y precisamente en ese lugar

Hikaru-¿quien?

Makoto no contestó pero seguía con la mirada a la peliroja, que al parecer también iba con otra muchacha.

Hikaru,fijó su vista y la vio, mientras sonreía.

Hikaru-yo la conosco-dijo basilante mientras limpiaba unos vasos y los guardaba, se moria de la risa al dejar a su amigo con la duda.

Makoto lo miró sorprendido, acaso era posible que su mejor amigo, conociera a esa chica, con quien luchó?, justo esa chica que acababa de reencontrar y que no salía de su cabeza.

Makoto-y que sabes de ella?-dijo tratando de no parecer muy interesado, pero sabía que no tenia caso, ya que se notaban sus ansias de saber.

Hikaru-jaja, el gran Makoto esta porfin ineresado en una chica?

Makoto no supo que decir, se lo pensó pero realmente se habia interesado en ella.

Makoto-si-admitio casi inaudiblemente.

Hikaru sonrió ladinamente, le encantaba molestarlo.

Hikaru-vaya, ya era hora!,pues, sé que se llama Momoko Akatsumi

Makoto-Momoko...

Hikaru-sii, y es una chica linda,**cálida** y muy inteligente por eso dudo que caiga ante ti como las otras, cuando vea que eres un idiota

Makoto-sabes? no creo que seas muy buen amigo que digamos ¬¬

Hikaru-oh vamos bromeaba, pero sabes? si me extraña que esté aqui pues ella tiene el mejor promedio de la escuela y no la he visto en ninguna fiesta

Makoto-mmm una chica estudiosa

Hikaru-todo lo contrario a ti

Makoto-"_desde siempre fue así_...frío+calido= ¿?..."

Hikaru-pues si, aun asi las veces que llegamos a cruzar palabras fue muy amable y muy encantadora

Makoto se quedo por un rato en silencio y decidió que ya habia pensado mucho, cuando la muchacha se sento e la barra.

Makoto-sabes que? hoy tomaré turno-dijo mientras se pasaba al otro lado de la barra

Hikaru-espera que?-preguntó a su amigo mientras se ponía un mandil de mesero-¿serás mesero?

Makoto-solo de ella-dijo con una sonrisa, desde ahora seerían complices

Hikaru-espero quee no te metas en problemas por esto

Makoto-problemas es mi segundo nombre

Hikaru rió, su amigo nunca aprendía.

...

Momoko, estaba en la barra, Kaoru había dicho que necesitaba ir al baño, asi que ella se había sentado en la barra, y había tomado un menú de bebidas, ella nunca había tomado así que no sabía con que empezar, no quería emborracharse pero también quería probar un poco de lo que se había perdido.

Momoko-ok, por donde empiezo?

Había todo tipo de bebidas, y lo mucho que había probado era una cuba, y una cerveza

Momoko-que podré tomar?...-murmuró metida en el menú que tenía frente a sus manos

-yo podría aconsejarte un daiquiri de fresa

Momoko saltó en su lugar, pues no había visto que un chico se había acercado a ella. Un chico con cabello pelirojo como el de ella, tenía ojos rojos, una piel blanca, era alto y tenía un cuerpo musculoso, en relidad era el chico mas guapo que había visto.

Momoko-aa, y podría decirme que es eso?-dijo tímida

El rió y estiró su mano

-Puedes llamarme "Makoto"-dijo mirandola mientras extendía su mano hacía ella, no estaba siendo frío como acostumbraba, pero tampoco tan caliente como le gustaria ser con ella (pervert), por ahora solo estaría en **punto medio**.

Momoko se sonrojó y él tenía una mirada muy especial, y eso la intimidó.Sin embargo recordó qe había peleado con muchos villanos, fué la super heroína de la ciudad un chico la iba a intimidar?, no ella era la powerpuff girl rosa no podía olvidarse de eso, asi que levanto su cara y le sonrió aunque la ponía nerviosa, ella fue la lider de las PPGZ, y ningún hombre la haria sentir menos,solo que el no era cualquier hombre...

Momoko-Dime Momoko-dijo estrechando su mano con la del muchacho mientras miraba sus ojos- "sus ojos son algo fríos pero el...está **tibio**"-dijo bajando su mirada a sus no quería ser tan acosadora como era antes con los chicos porque ella no era fácil, ni quería era tan fría porque no quería que se alejara, era dificil pero no quería ser inalcanzable y payasa.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, pero cuando sintieron la piel del otro, tuvieron algo que no habian sentido, era un sentimiento extraño, pero reconfortante, era diferente pero no incomodo, era una sensacion linda, que comenzaba a llegar a su estomago, como un choque de electricidad que comenzaba desde su mano y empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo y todo por la mano **tibia** del otro con la suya. Habian sido frios, distantes, solitarios pero entre ellos, el calor comenzaba a aumentar.

**"El punto exacto era el punto medio, no era tan facil ni tan dificil, simplemente perfecto..."**

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hola!, aqui le voy a dejar por hoy, quizas muchos diran que onda con los titulos, pues mi fic como lo dice su nombre son las "Sensaciones" sin las sensaciones no seeriamos nada y hay muchas las que podemos experimentar y eso se me hace hermoso ai que esa frase la usaré mucho :3 y los titulos tendrán que ver con las "Sensaciones" que se irán experimentando en cada capitulo, por si se pierden de uno, y luego lo buscan mas o menos sabrán donde se quedaron (o eso creo yo ) por ejemplo me quede en que Momoko lloraba y lloraba digamos "Amargo" y después esta el titulo "Caliente" O/O diran oo me perdí el Lemon xD y lo leerán si me entienden? el primer cap fue de las sensaciones del gusto y esta es más de tacto...ok estoy loca pasemos a contestar reviews

Me encantaron todos sus reviews y por eso decidí continuarlo muchas gracias a:

Linadzuki - Muchas gracias! de verdad fuiste mi primer review y eso merece una recompensa! asi que escuchare atenta todo lo que me quieras decir del fic, algo que te gustaria cualquier cosa! dimelo y yo lo pongo!, espero te haya gustado!.

Momoko123 - Muchas Gracias, aqui esta la continuacion al cliente lo que pida xD

Jek-Scarlet - Muchas gracias por leer, con mucho cariño aqui va la continuacion espero te haya gustado tanto como el primer capitulo.

EratoXD - Gracias, espero no defraudarte, y que puedas seguir leyendo esta historia.

que-te-imporTANT -A tus ordenes jefa aqui está la continuación!.

Roux et Rose - wiiii que bueno me alegra mucho que te haya gustadoo, y espero que cada capitulo te guste mas.

Karla-20 -Hola! fuiste el review más largo y me encantó!, que me dijeras que mi historia es diferente, me encanta que digan que soy diferente, y pues si soy dramatica en las tramas pero pues tampoco quiero enfocarme en lo negativo nada mas quiero que haya de todo, y espero no decepcionarte con mi historia y que te siga atrapando cada vez más y dejarte satisfecha.

***NOTAS IMPORTANTES! **

1-el siguiente capitulo quería hacerlo para los fans de Boomer y Miyako! donde se explicara parte de este capitulo, pues si ellos habian tenido un reencuentro, pero eso lo dejaré a votacion! ;)

a)sigo con la historia de Brick y Momoko

b) pongo a Boomer con Miyako

c) pongo a Butch con Kaoru

2-una pregunta!, que nombre considerarian para el antro donde Brick trabaja?, dejenme sus opiniones y propuestas porfavor! que las quiero escuchar!, el nombre la verdad se me ocurren unos pero me es un tanto dificil asi que mejor les pregunto si les gustaria participar asi que, si tienes un nombre para el antro donde trabaja Brick ponmelo porfis!


End file.
